


Are you Jealous?

by Danudane



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, McCree's got some advice for Hanzo, Shimada brother feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7749052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danudane/pseuds/Danudane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Shimada brothers, the road to reconciliation is a rocky one. Jesse McCree thinks he can help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are you Jealous?

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt from an anon on Tumblr. - ((5. “Wait a minute. Are you jealous?”))

 

The day had whittled down, and come to a rather unceremonious close. Winston's lab was left in complete disarray, due to some of his own equipment. The seal on a canister of compressed air had burst and rocketed into several things, causing a mess, not to mention a small fire.  
Hana had insisted on retrieving the footage from Athena and streaming the entire catastrophe- as it had proved a rather amusing domino effect. Winston refused, of course, leaving Ms. Song in a rather childish foul mood. 

Lucio had caught news of one of his biggest fans on social media bravely coming forward and announcing she’d had a terminal illness. The news was obviously a very personal matter, but she had not been feeling well lately, and Lucio had known something was a bit off. They often sent little messages back and forth to each other, the young girl very genuine in her opinions of Lucio’s music, all too eager to give honest feedback.  
And so, Lucio had spent most of the day sequestered in a storage room turned soundbooth making a song just for her. He’d spend all night at it too, determined to make the surprise a show of support for the young fan. 

Hanzo and Genji had spent most of the day in a strange, tense sort of stalemate. They were now on the same team, yes, but the years they’d spent without each other would not see things settled so easily. Hanzo’s guilt had buried its claws far too deep to just blow over and away, while Genji’s apparent refusal to relive any part of the past left a divide between them.  
Zenyatta, Genji’s master and a very wise omnic, had attempted to even things out between them, and when that did not work, prompted them to speak of their feelings.  
Where Hanzo had practiced an apology to his brother countless times, for some strange reason, he could not bring himself to say it now. This only added to his current stress and frustration. 

Despite Genji’s forgiving nature, there were still harsh quips now and then, pulling an uncharacteristic and exasperated sigh from Zenyatta. 

The two brothers eventually separated, bound to resume their unsuccessful attempt at reconciliation another day. 

With the other agents out on missions, only Jesse McCree was left to account for. Recovering from a recent injury, he’d been more or less confined to base. The wound to his shoulder was more of an annoyance than a concern, thanks to Angela’s medical proficiency. Still it left him feeling restless, as Angela had only permitted him to light training. For today, at least, he had no intention of disregarding the doctor’s orders. 

Eventually, the cowboy decided to retire to his room. Perhaps one of his old movies would settle his restlessness. On his way back to his room, he found Hanzo brooding and pacing slowly up and down the hallway.  
Jesse could tell oh-so-easily there was something bothering the man. He would reckon it was the same thing that had Hanzo prickly as a porcupine for the past few days.  
“Hey there.” The cowboy started, announcing his presence even if the other man had chosen to ignore it. 

“I am not in the mood.” Hanzo answered rather succinctly. 

“O’course you aren’t. But I’m only saying hi.” Jesse countered, not dismayed by Hanzo’s curtness just yet. 

“Hello, and goodbye.” Hanzo replied, his gaze dropping to the floor. He looked about ready to leave.

“Well now, wait just a minute.” The cowboy all but reached out and grabbed the other’s sleeve in an attempt to get him to stay. “Something’s obviously twistin’ your tail and I’m here if you want to talk about it.” McCree ended, honest in his empathy. 

“I…do not wish to speak of it.” Hanzo did not yet lift his gaze. 

“This is about your brother, ain’t it?” Jesse gave a small sigh, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck. 

“No.” His answer was all too immediate. Too telling. “…yes.” The archer admitted, his eyes flicked upwards, expecting a reaction. 

“That’s what I thought.” McCree’s hand came to rest gently on Hanzo’s shoulder, glad when the shorter man did not shrug it off.  
He waited a few moments, to see if Hanzo would speak up on his own. Seemed the archer needed a bit more prompting.  
“Well?” 

“How do you get along with him so easily?” Hanzo had re-directed the focus all too smoothly, but there was a tinge of something in his voice. Something unmistakable, despite his efforts to hide it. 

Jesse would have stopped the subterfuge right then and there, but he couldn’t hide the curiosity that blurted from him.  
“Now wait just a minute...Are you jealous?” Jesse knew the question sounded stupid as soon as it came out of his mouth, but he was starting to believe the brothers simply didn’t know how to talk to each other. 

Hanzo’s faced screwed up slightly in confusion- had he been that easy to read? “No.” The answer came too quick, again. 

Jesse couldn’t help the brief laugh that erupted from his throat. It was a hearty chuckle that caught Hanzo off guard. “Well sure you ain’t.” Jesse replied, oh so knowingly. The grin that followed only flustered the other man more.  
“Have you hugged him yet?” 

“What?” 

“Have you tried huggin’ it out?” Jesse slowed the delivery of his words, before elaborating.  
“You two are brothers, surely you can manage that. When was the last time you hugged him?”  
The cowboy paused for a moment more.  
“Now I may not know everythin’ but it seems these talks of yours aren’t goin’ so well.” Jesse had seen that easy enough, even if he had not been around to hear them.  
“Maybe the right words will come later.” He finished, the last bit striking a chord with Hanzo. 

Perhaps the cowboy was not as foolish as he seemed. 

-

It was another two days before Hanzo worked up the resolve to follow Jesse’s suggestion. He had nearly convinced himself it would not work and he would simply appear foolish by the time he met with Genji.  
Still, he followed through, and before the younger Shimada could say much of anything, Hanzo threw his arms around his brother in a sudden and desperate hug. 

The look of surprise was hidden under Genji’s visor, but anyone could have seen it.  
His body had stiffened, and took a long moment to respond properly. This kind of contact from his brother had become near unimaginable, but his mind finally processed what it meant for the both of them. The road to reconciling with Hanzo had just become much shorter. Slowly but surely, his own hands came to wrap around his sibling in return, a noise somewhere between happiness and relief escaping him.  
“Brother.”


End file.
